El principio y el fin Α & Ω
by CjDeLarge
Summary: AU-En un escenario postapocalíptico la ciudad de "Miraculous" es lo único que queda de lo que un día fue París. Infestados de monstruos y demás seres, nuestros protagonistas deberan luchar para renacer y encontrar el Alpha y Omega./arte: ceejles
1. Alpha

**Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad, pero la historia es de mi autoria**

* * *

Sus pies ardían ,como si en lugar de haber caminado por aquellos caminos llenos de cadáveres y charcos de sustancias desconocidas hubiesen ido por el mismísimo infierno quemante. Eran sólo unos niños, un par de hermanos que habían perdido todo después de la guerra. Encerrados por meses sin darse cuenta de que sus padres, habían muerto. La familia Fu no existía más. Estaba acabada ,como la bella ciudad de París.

Tikki y Plagg tenían apenas cuatro y ocho años respectivamente, pequeños pero inteligentes,los niños se las habían arreglado para sobrevivir los días posteriores a sepultar a sus padres.

Caminaban sin rumbo alguno, Plagg procuraba guardar del sueño de su pequeña hermana ,se veia fastidiado pero algo dentro de su pequeño corazón le decía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para encontrar un refugio. Encontrar a alguien que los ayudara.

A lo lejos pudieron divisar una estructura metálica en muy buen estado,comparándola con todos los demás edificios. Ambos niños corrieron con todas las fuerzas que les quedaban, sus corazones latían desbocados y sus puños se apretaban más conforme la desesperación por llegar a su destino aumentaba.

Uno, dos, tres, cientos de flechas parecían caer del cielo como una lluvia fuerte, los pequeños asustados pararon en seco su carrera mientras sujetos con capas y capuchas parecían caer sobre ellos,la pequeña pelirroja se colocó tras de su hermano, las lágrimas limpiaban un poco sus mejillas sucias y eso no parecia siquiera estremecer a los individuos. De pronto una figura más cayó frente a los niños ,apuntó con una brillante ballesta justo a la cabeza del pelinegro.

—¡Identificate!—le gritó al niño, al no ver reacción de su parte dirigió el arma a la cabeza de la niña.

—¡No ,por favor!, Me llamo Plagg, Plagg Fu y ella es mi hermana, Tikki.

La encapuchada se quitó por fin aquel trozo grueso de tela que cubría su cabeza y rostro para mostrar a una bella chica, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo que a ellos les fascinaba ver antes de toda esa destrucción, su cabello obscuro con destellos azulados, la piel pálida, no parecía ser mala pero algo en su ceño fruncido les hacía tener remolinos en el estómago. Bajó el arma y con seriedad absoluta comenzó a hablar:

—Estan en la torre Eiffel ,es nuestra fortaleza,aquí cuidamos de unos cuantos ciudadanos, somos Le bugs—guardó silencio por un momento y luego giró a ver a su grupo—LadyWifi ,Evilustrator, lleven a los niños adentro y curen las heridas del mayor—Se agachó hasta su altura para pasar sus dedos ligeramente sobre una herida hecha obviamente por una flecha y de la que quiza nadie se había percatado— Después me hablarás más de ti y de tu hermana ,Plagg Fu.

El niño quedó anonadado y tan solo la vio partir. Una chica morena y un pelirrojo los dirigieron a una trampilla gigantesca colocada a nivel del suelo, al abrirla observaron un sin fin de pasadizos ,caminaron dentro por todos ellos hasta detenerse en una puerta beige y al pñabrirla sus ojos se abrieron de par,la habitación era blanca a más no poder.

La morena tomó a ambos y los colocó en una camilla ,comenzó a curar al niño con mucho cuidado.

—Mi nombre es Alya ,pero todos me llaman LadyWifi y aquél hombresillo que busca en las gavetas se llama Nathaniel,mejor conocido como Evilustrator ¿Cómo se llaman ustedes, pequeñines?

—Mi nombre es Plagg, ella es mi hermana, Tikki.

—Eso es adorable—Mencionó Nathaniel tomando la pierna del niño para vendarla.

—La muchacha que estaba con ustedes—titubeó Plagg—¿Es mala?

Ambos jóvenes se miraron sonrientes y dedicaron una risilla al niño.

—Ella es Marinette— comenzó Alya— Todos la llaman Ladybug pues parece tener buena suerte siempre, no es mala ,solo que a veces es un poco severa.

Aquella respuesta pareció calmar al niño pues no mencionó más al respecto.

—¿Y en dónde estamos? —preguntó ansioso.

—Esto es la ciudad de Miraculous, antes la bella y turística París. Hoy escombros ,erosión. Cuidamos el agua para poder sobrevivir y cazamos a los monstruos y animales mutados —Mencionó ahora serio Nathaniel.

Una lluvia gruesa y helada comenzó a caer y el niño se veía cada vez más confundido.

—¡Mira hermano, esta lloviendo!—gritó por primera vez la pequeña pelirroja. Corrió hacia una especie de ventanal que pasaba por gran parte del techo y la pared.

—¿Por qué si llueve mucho, cuidan el agua?

—Esa no es una lluvia cualquiera , es lluvia ácida y fue provocada por las bombas de la guerra , el agua producida de esta, no nos sirve.

Los niños los miraban sorprendidos, todo era un caos y ni siquiera lo habían notado.

Un sonido ensordecedor hizo que todos cayeran al suelo ,el polvo se levantaba del suelo y parecía que llamas rodeaban el lugar. De pronto todo se aclaró nuevamente y los jóvenes dejaron de ponerse en guardía.

—Una bomba—susurró la morena, el muchacho asintió y luego soltó un pesado suspiro—Fueron ellos ,estoy segura.

—Alya ,no saquemos conclusiones apresuradas.

—Nathaniel, está claro que ese desgraciado lo hizo para robar el agua.

—No Alya ,todo esto no es obra suya ,si lo fuera ... estarían aquí apuntando con sus ballestas y sus katanas.

La morena calló, quizá era cierto pero eso era aún peor porque significaba que alguien más los había encontrado.

—Crees que...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a la peliazul acompañada de un joven castaño mucho más alto que ella, ambos miraron a los niños y luego el chico se presentó.

—Mi nombre es Jean, pero todos aquí dicen que soy El mago del infortunio, un placer. Ustedes son los hijos del desaparecido doctor Fu, ¿no es así? —Los niños afirmaron con la cabeza para seguido ser saludados fraternalmente por el castaño.

—Como no tienen a donde ir, nosotros los cuidaremos, a cambio tendran que trabajar con nosotros, como todos los demás—la azabache se arrodilló y estiró los brazos ofreciendo un cálido abrazo— Bienvenidos a Le bugs.

Quizá era el comienzo de algo nuevo.

* * *

 **Esto es la primera parte de muchas más, espero que les guste, saben que me hacen tremendamente feliz sus reviews, votos y demás.**

 **Bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima, mis ladies ;D**

 ***cualquier error será corregido... Algún día ***


	2. Beta

**Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad, pero la historia es de mi autoria**

* * *

Plagg se iría con el equipo a cazar. Cuando el niño habíarecibido tal noticia creyo que acabarían con él, que si le pedían salir con ellos a la aventura, significaba que lo que realmente buscaban era deshacerse de él,perderlo en algún lugar o hacerlo pasar por la carne del botín para luego ya sin su interferencia comerse a su hermana también.

Sí, estaba siendo paranóico pero los juegos de exploración que había visto, no le permitían confiar en alguien, por mucho apoyo que hubiesen perjurado brindarle.

Marinette le había hablado sobre las diversas bestias surgidas de la intoxicación, algunas más duras de roer que otras. Unas que les permitían darse un buen banquete por su monumental tamaño, otras tantas que los hacían casi morir de hambre.

Si bien el niño aún no iba a cazar como tal, debía observar con claridad cada movimiento de los muchachos y quizás algún día ser como ellos, le había mencionado Marinette.

Saltaban y corrían sobre los pocos tejados que quedaban. Los escombros quedaban atrás conforme se acercaban al río Sena, justo a lado de este, ahora cientos de arboles se elevaban hasta el cielo y cubrían todo de una manera casi lúgubre.

Perseguían a una especie de lobo gigante pero sin ojos ,eso sí, muy veloz y con un olfato prodigioso. Según el grupo, aquella bestia era la más maravillosa, su carne necesitaba un tiempo largo para llegar al punto de putrefacción, además de tener un sabor exquisito.

Le bugs solían ser el grupo sobreviviente ganador, siempre conseguían las bestias más grandes y jugosas ,eso hacía molestar a las demás pandillas. Contaban con algo, un arma secreta. Marinette poseía un poder, resultaba inexplicable para los otros, después de todo, la magia no existía.

Aquél día de caza no era la excepción, había usado su Lucky Charm para detener al ser gigante. Los jóvenes brincaban y se alegraban, la temporada iba bien y si esa bestia llegaba bien picada y conservada a la guarida, tendrían comida hasta pasada la siguiente lluvia.

Como lo dictaba su tradición ,el primero en haber herido al animal podría sacarlo de su agonía matándolo finalmente. En esta ocasión había sido Nathaniel. El joven pelirrojo se acercaba decidido a clavar una estaca al corazón del horrible pseudolobo. Pero una flecha se enterró en la mano donde empuñaba ésta.

Plagg dio un respingo e inmediatamente todos se cubrieron las espaldas resguardando al niño y al chico herido.

Entonces Marinette lo vio, y sin pensarlo dos veces, disparó.

El rubio detuvo con los dedos indice y medio la flecha que iba en dirección a su frente, ella sólo bufó, nuevamente había fallado.

—Vaya, Buginette, no eres la misma mariquita de antes—mencionó aún con la flecha entre los dedos.

Un grupo de personas con capuchas negras, katanas y ballestas comenzaron a caer junto a Le Bugs . Eran ellos, Chat Noir y Le Chatons.

Nino Lahiffe, mejor conocido como Bubbler era el general al mando, seguía al capitán a todos lados pues era su mano derecha, usaba una especie de gafas de explorador, empolvadas y rotas de los vidrios pero parecían servirle bien. Junto a él ,Chloé Bourgeois, antibug. Era la mejor amiga del jefe y entrenadora armamentista de todos, odiaba a Marinette lo cual siempre atraía malos finales en sus encuentros. También venía Sabrina Raincomprix,Vanisher, la estratega ,la chica usaba al igual que Bubbler unas gafas, solía esconderse durante las luchas y sugerir lo que se debía hacer.

Alix Kudbel, Ivan Bruel, Mylène Haprèle y Aurore Beauréal. ( Timebreaker,Stoneheart,Horrorificator y Storm Weather respectivamente) Los seguían por atrás ,cubriendole la espalda principalmente al gefe, el gran Adrien Agreste, Chat Noir.

Al igual que Le bugs ,Le chatons poseía un misterioso poder, Adrien era llamado Chat Noir por su habilidad de destruir todo a su paso, de oscurecer y arruinar todo.

Miraba a Marinette muy atento ,hace mucho que no se enfrentaban y aún más que eso , se daba cuenta de la falta que hacía su presencia para él.

Algo ardía dentro de la peliazul, furia ,miedo, decepción. Dejó de ocultarse de entre su equipo y corrió en dirección al rubio para soltarle un puñetazo en la cara ,Adrien fue evidentemente más rápido ,detuvo su brazo con fuerza mientras la miraba burlón, sabía que ella era fuerte, que seguía molesta después de todo, pero algo dentro de su mirada prepotente, le pedía disculpas.

El momento se volvía tenso, nadie más movía un sólo músculo, los jadeos y respiración agitada de ambos era lo único que se apreciaba. Adrien no deseaba luchar, pero ella insistía en golpearlo ,aún con su muñeca atrapada por el rubio, ella daba saltos para patearlo o golpearlo, movimientos que esquivaba, Finalmente la soltó y ella optó por usar su poder.

—¡Lucky charm!—invocó con furia, una lluvia de mariquitas hizo aparecer un látigo en sus manos ,lo golpearía con él ,eso le indicaba su instinto .

Sin dudarlo y prediciendo sus movimientos, el chico también activó su poder.

—¡Cataclysm!— su mano lanzaba un extraño color negro, con solo su dedo índice tocó el artefacto de cuero desintegrandolo antes de que si quiera lo rasguñara.

Mientras Le bugs miraban sorprendidos y podían a penas analizar lo sucedido, dandose cuenta de la aniquilante ventaja del equipo rival ,Marinette lo veía con odio.

—¡Retirada!— gritó Ladybug, tomó al niño que aún miraba sorprendido las cenizas sobrantes de lo que minutos antes era un látigo.

Adrien lo vió y sintió una punzada en su pecho. Quizá eran ellos, de lo que tanto le había hablado Felix, sin apartar la vista del grupo o intentar detenerlos, Adrien dejó salir un ahogado suspiro.

—¡Le chatons, retirada!— gritó con fuerza.

—Adrien, la caza—cuestionó Chloé.

—Que sea para los carroñeros.—Dijo para finalmente correr en dirección a la guarida.

El viejo museo Louvre.

* * *

 **Finalmente, después de días y es que por el trabajo y papeleo no había tenido cabeza... Espero que les guste, cualquier cosa dejen su review, manden mensajes a cualquiera de mis redes sociales (cjdelarge)**

 **Bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima, mis ladies ;D**


	3. Gamma

**Miraculous no es de mi propiedad, pero esta obra es de mi autoria.**

* * *

A diferencia de Le chatons, Le bugs parecía ser un grupo más tranquilo, evitaban los conflictos y cuando los tenían, procuraban dañar lo menos posible, sin embargo entre Ladybug y Chat Noir había una historia, algo que hacía efervescencia dentro de Marinette cada vez que veía al rubio. Una culpa inmensa que cubría a Adrien, algo que con los años los integrantes de cada bando no habían podido descifrar, pero se había vuelto una guerra entre ellos, y conforme se decidían por la buena y mala suerte, se volvía algo más personal.

Entre ellos eran diferentes, Le bugs eran especiales.

Alya Césaire(Lady Wifi)era la comandante , junto a ella Nathaniel Kurtzberg( Le dessinateur).

En contraparte de Le chatons, que contaban con Juleka Couffaine,alias Reflekta, una espiritista (vulgarmente llamadas hierberas),Le bugs recibían ayuda de una ex estudiante de medicina, Rose Lavillant (Princesse fragrance) una chica dulce y dedicada que a pesar de querer siempre ayudar a los demás, se negaba a ir a pelear o cazar con los otros, dedicándose al cuidado de los ciudadanos, permaneciendo en guardia (como Juleka para su equipo).

En la estrategia, Max Kanté (Le gamer) Joven estudiante militar y amante de los videojuegos, conocía a la perfección todo lo que tuviera que ver con las guerras y eso lo convertía en una de las piezas más importantes del equipo. Se dedicaba también a la repartición equitativa de los víveres, la administración de los pocos recursos y todo tipo de tratados entre pandillas.

Kim Chiến Lê (Le Dislocœur) Guerrero entrenado, era el mejor en el manejo de armas blancas, pero debido a su imprudencia le quedaban totalmente dormidas, a excepción de una situación de extremo peligro en la que él y sólo el pudiera salvarlos. Un "juramento familiar" le había denominado Marinette.

Lila Rossi ( Volpina) era una agraciada ex actriz, su trabajo era cubrirlos a todos, engañar a los enemigos, manipular para ganar las peleas, junto a Manon Chamack (La marionnettiste) eran las encargadas de despejar los caminos antes y después de los recorridos en los viajes de caza.

Y Jean Duparc (Magicien Maléfique) el armamentista y entrenador del equipo, era unos años mayor a casi todos por lo que se basaban en ello y su experiencia para que fuera quien indujera a todos dentro de la carrera. También solía salir en viajes junto a Max para establecer las alianzas y búsquedas junto a otras pandilla y organizaciones. Mantenía una relación (muy fuera de lo profesional) con Ladybug y, aunque ella no lo terminara de aceptar, quedaba muy en claro para todos.

Mientras, la joven mariquita lideraba al grupo, tenaz y con un dolor profundo en el pecho que nunca sacaba a flote, pero que se percibía con sólo mirar las marcadas ojeras de su interminable insomnio. Aún con eso,les salvaba el pellejo a todos, usando su Lucky Charm, un rito misterioso que le presentaba justo lo que necesitaba y en el momento indicado.

* * *

—Quiero ir a casa ya —susurraba la pequeña Tikki con un puchero en su rostro.

Rose se giró a mirarla, permanecía sentaba sobre su escritorio tal como la había dejado cuando todos habían llegado a revisarse después de la caza.

—Lo sé, pequeña, pero Marinette dijo que debías permanecer aquí conmigo mientras todos van por comida, y han llegado así que ella no tarda.

—¡No,quiero irme ya!—de no ser porque Rose era la más paciente, le hubiera pateado la cara sin más.

—¡Oye!— gritó Lila quien se estaba vendando la pierna — sé que estás cansada de ésto, pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada —la miró fijo, los ojos de la niña comenzaron a aguarse y por sus mejillas comenzaban a correr las lágrimas cargadas de dolor.

—Extraño a mamá —sollozó la pequeña.

—Yo también extraño a mi mamá —le susurró Volvía para finalmente estrecharla entre sus brazos.

* * *

—Bien, para comenzar necesito saber si surdo o diestro —comentó Nathaniel al pequeño Plagg quien ahora vestía con una gruesa pechera y un par de guantes de cuero.

—Escribo con la derecha —respondió el niño.

—Entonces tomarás la ballesta y la colocarás sobre tu hombro para que el peso se quede ahí y no la tengas que tomar con una sola mano como hacemos nosotros. Si quieres puedes intentar con ambas manos igual y con el otro brazo también te acomodas.

—Sí — Plagg realizó la postura que el pelirrojo le mostró y luego dejó caer el arma a un costado —¿Y qué es eso?

—Se les llama Katanas, nosotros casi no la usamos pues requiere un contacto más próximo con tu oponente — irrumpió Jean.

— Ya veo.

—Así es, ahora intenta con el arco, es menos pesado que la ballesta pero requiere la postura adecuada pues debes calcular el espacio que has de flechar, a diferencia de ésta, que te proporciona un visor de blancos.

Una vez con la espalda recta y los músculos bien tensos, el niño colocó en diagonal a su tronco el brazo izquierdo mientras entre sus dedos de la mano derecha, sentía la fricción de la flecha. La soltó y el cortar del viento le caló en los huesos.

—Uy, casi quedo — dijo una voz que apenas salía de la obscuridad— tú si que eres bueno, pequeño.

A diferencia de sus dos acompañantes, el niño se relajó un poco, bajando el arma hasta sus pies y contemplando el duro caminar del rubio, quien lo miraba con amabilidad. Sus ojos brillaron de emoción al notar la flecha que recién había lanzado, en las manos de éste y fue entonces que lo reconoció, el chico oscuro del otro bando.

—Toma —extendió el objeto hacia el pequeño y éste sin duda lo sacó de sus manos para botarlo donde el arco — Me llaman Chat Noir y yo...

—No deberías estar aquí —bufó Jean.

—¿Eso crees? — se burló el ojiverde.

—¿Qué buscas aquí, Agreste? — Preguntó Nathaniel notando la tensión.

—Vengo a hablar con Mari.

—Ladybug para ti — contestó molesto el castaño por su visita.

—¿Para mí? — lo observó fastidiado y se acercó a él como buscando intimidarlo — ¿y para ti?

—Adrien, basta — susurró el pelirrojo.

—Mi prometida —escupió Jean con arrogancia.

—Ella no te ama— el Agreste estaba dispuesto a golpearlo en el rostro, pero una cuarta voz se hizo presente.

—Adrien... — nombró Marinette un poco aturdida por la aparición del rubio.

Adrien giró a verla, seguía un poco herida, como en su último encuentro, pero un particular hematoma en su labio superior le hizo elevar el dedo pulgar hasta ahí, tocó suavemente y ka sintió sobresaltarse por el acto.

—Mari, yo... — le alcanzó a susurrar.

—Vete, Adrien — interrumpió la joven con el espíritu quebrandosele.

—No, yo vine porque Juleka me lo avisó...son ellos.

Marinette no entendía una sola palabra, lo miró confundida y éste se dio cuenta de la poca coherencia en lo que decía.

—Explícate —le dijo

—Viene con una niña, ¿no?—Marinette asintió y a él parecieron brillarle los ojos —Marinette, son ellos, de lo que una vez nos habló...

—¡Plagg! — gritó Tikki desde una ventana mientras veía como su hermano caía inconsciente al frío suelo justo tras los jóvenes.

* * *

 **Jalooo shicos, les cuento que no había tenido ánimos de escribir, pero he vuelto y nadie podrá vencerme!**

 **Como sea, ya no sufrirán más pues he decidido que esta historia será actualizada todos los Martes! Repito TODOS LOS MARTES.**

 **Luego me daré tiempo de explicar bien todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza, cualquier duda pueden dejarla en forma de review o comentario, los amito y no olviden leer mis demás historias, que son :**

 **Le rideau noir**

 **The purrfect cat**

 **Fragmentos**

 **All of you**

 **Bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima.**


	4. Delta

**Miraculous no es de mi propiedad, pero esta obra es de mi autoria.**

* * *

 _Ya no sentía más el aire en sus pulmones, los brazos se le entumían y un hormigueo peculiar le recorría una y otra vez. De alguna manera ,se decidió por moverse un poco, en ese momento, fue como lanzar su último aliento. Su pecho subía y bajaba pero no detectaba función alguna dentro de él , era como el instinto de "seguir vivo" aunque sabía que probablemente ya no lo estaba. Su piel resplandecía y cualquier herida que se hubiese hecho antes, simplemente había desaparecido. Sus zapatos negros emitínan un brillo único, que él sólo había visto cuando su madre le lustraba el calzado para ir a la escuela._

 _Cuando finalmente pudo sostenerse en pie, comenzó a dar pasos ligeramente pesados, como si su cuerpo no estuviera acostumbrado a aquella superficie. Los sonidos acuosos que indicaban la presencia de agua en el lugar le dejó al niño un sabor extraño en la boca , poco a poco aquél sitio lúgubre se aclaraba un poco más y conforme caminaba sentía recordar aquél sitio._

 _Tratando de reconocer todo, no miró y chocó contra algo duro,su cuerpo terminó nuevamente en el piso , un poco aturdió se sacudió y se acercó a aquello. Era un especie de burbuja gigante ,no era de cristal, pues el golpeteo de sus pequeños dedos no emitían tal sonido. Desesperado comenzó a rodear el artefacto. Frío al tacto, el niño finalmente pasó su mano por una parte del gigantesco vidrio. Una capa de paño se apartó para permitirle ver un pequeño letrero._

 _—MDC— susurró. Pasó nuevamente su mano par poder leer mejor lo que decía ahí—Ladybug._

 _El cuerpo del niño reaccionó de manera violenta, dio un respingo que lo hizo caminar hacia atrás tropezando con unos tubos y cables que no había notado antes. Su espalda chocó con lo que parecía ser una esfera más, pareció caer nuevamente pues está vez había encendido unos reflectores gracias a su anterior incidente._

 _Ahora podía mirar con claridad el cuerpo de ese joven que lo había ido a visitar por la mañana. Parecía dormitar, con un rostro angustiante, como si algo le preocupara, giró a donde había estado antes y efectivamente, en esa otra burbuja se encontraba Marinette. Con temor pasaba entre las demás burbujas, con detenimiento estudiaba a cada uno de los jóvenes ahí. Incluso había una chica a quien no había visto, su letrero decía "Reflekta", pero ella se encontraba diferente , su semblante era tranquilo y su cuerpo adoptaba una posición de mediación. Intentó llegar al final de ese tétrico lugar hasta que encontró una de esas cosas ,aún mayor a las anteriores._

 _Una mujer y un hombre, dos pequeños niños ,todos de esos niños era él. De pronto pudo sentir su cuerpo conectado a cientos de cablecillos de colores, miro el letrero frente a él "Familia Fu" ,decía ._

 _Su mirda se posó inmediatamente en la mujer y el hombre a su lado. Entonces se percató , eran sus padres. Su madre mantenía la hermosa cabellera negra que siempre había adorado, y su padre , oh su padre con esa elegancia que lo caracterizaba. Tentado en sentir lo que antes vivia con ambos ,rozó los dedos de la mujer muy ligeramente . No pudo siquiera aproximarse un poco más a ella, cuando abrió sus ojos de golpe. El artefacto comenzó a quebrarse y con ello los ojos de su padre se abrieron también. La burbuja comenzó a colapsar, el agua que se mantenía adentro lo arrastraba y alejaba de su familia._

 _—Mamá, papá— llamó el niño ahora que se sentía en un lugar diferente._

 _—No, Plagg, no vengas por nosotros— largó una voz lejana._

 _—Papá, papá ,los necesito._

 _—No, los necesitas a ellos._

 _Su madre y su padre estaban ahí, Félix y Bridgette Fu._

* * *

—Explícate —le dijo

—Viene con una niña, ¿no?—Marinette asintió y a él parecieron brillarle los ojos —Marinette, son ellos, de lo que una vez nos habló...

—¡Plagg! — gritó Tikki desde una ventana mientras veía como su hermano caía inconsciente al frío suelo justo tras los jóvenes.

Marinette corrió al rescate del niño, pensó por un momento que el niño se había lastimado mientras entrenaba, grande fue su sorpresa cuando notó que el niño no parecía reaccionar al movimiento de su cuerpo. Desesperada comenzó a mover el cuerpo del niño, Adrien sabía que entraría en una especie de crisis, fue por el niño y lo cargó en su hombre, luego tomó la mano de la chica y caminó rápidamente a donde recordaba encontraría a Rose.

* * *

 _–¿Quiénes "ellos", papá? No entiendo._

 _–El Alpha y Omega ,ellos terminarán con todo ésto, y finalmente tú y tu hermana ,estarán con nosotros._

* * *

–Mi hermano no respira ,señorita Marinette.–Sollozó Tikki.

Adrien tomó unos cuantos medicamentos, según recordaba era exactamente lo que le había pasado a Juleka antes de exigirle que fuera a donde Marinette para hablar con los niños. Rápidamente agregó aquella mezcla en una jeringa, contra las protestas de la mujer, inyectó aquello en el cuello del inerte.

De su frente escurría el sudor, empujaba contra su tórax intentando reanimarlo, Marinette lloraba asustada junto a la pequeña Tikki, eso lo desesperaba más, le dolía verla así, y sabía que no podía fallarle, no a ella, no después de tanto. Además, el niño era eso de lo que el Maestro Fu y su mujer les habían hablado. Y pasara lo que pasara, Adrien lo iba a proteger.

Plagg abrió los ojos, el Agreste soltó un pesado suspiro, lo estrechó en sus brazos con fuerza, al abrazo improvisado se unieron las niña y la mujer angustiadas. Marinette no dejaba de llorar, aunque fuerte, tenía miedo de perder a más gente, todo dolor que se había guardado todos esos años, hoy había salido a la luz cuando estuvo a punto de ver morir a un niño con el que no tenía nada que ver, pero que sentía unirse a él con algo más fuerte.

—Volviste,Campeón —le sonrió Adrien, para apretar aún más el cuerpo del pequeño.

Plagg y Tikki se sentían extrañamente como en casa.

* * *

 **Esto no quedó justamente como quería, pero por Dios, es unos de los capítulos que menos quería escribir , porque sólo es uno de esos puentecillos con muchos detalles raros que sólo nos llevan a algo.**

 **Como sea jaia**

 **Acabó la huelga, desde hace una semana, ya sé pero es que no saben, Me quedé en la carrera y facultad que quería, estoy muy contenta, pero básicamente tuve cosas que hacer, la cabeza me explota y blah, blah.**

 **Gracias Anónimo, hago todo lo que puedo para sacar adelante mis historias, ojalá te siga gustando ésta.**

 **Para las dudas o sugerencias, pueden seguirme en cualquiera de mis redes sociales como: CjDeLarge. O dejar su review / comentario, yo lo leeré y contestaré.**

 **En mi pagina de Facebook: miopiaastigmatismo11/**

 **Lean mis otras historias:**

 **Le rideau noir**

 **The purrfect cat**

 **Fragmentos**

 **All of you**

 **Bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima. *perdón por cualquier error, algún día lo arreglaré, promesa ***


	5. Épsilon

_**Miraculous no es de mi propiedad, pero esta obra es de mi autoria.**_

* * *

 _ **MARINETTE** _

_Los cursos de inducción para la escuela de moda estaba terminando con su vida. No entendía cómo es que seguía respirando,la verdad creía que lo había dejado de hacer hace mucho._

 _Llegar a su departamento era lo único que le generaba un poco de paz a su interior. Antes, claro pasar a la panadería de sus padres, donde se sentía no sólo el abrasador calor de los hornos, también ese cobijo familiar._

 _Le gustaba caminar de regreso a casa, lentamente, entre las calles últimamente húmedas, los charcos le provocaban ganas de sentirse niña una vez más. En la puerta del edificio, siempre se detenía para pensar ¿Lo encontraría hoy también? ¿volvería a ganarse una de sus bellas sonrisas? ¿Él simplemente recordaría su nombre?_

 _Entró finalmente al recibidor. El anciano que la recibía como siempre, la saludó, le deseó una buena velada y una reverencia en cuanto la vio subir los primeros escalones. Contaba con un ascensor, pero ella lo prefería así._

 _Al llegar a su piso, descansó y miró todo con detenimiento, caminó lentamente hacia su puerta mientras buscaba perezosa sus llaves en su bolso._

 _El timbre del ascensor sonó y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero._

 _—Señorita Dupain — saludó su vecino._

 _Giró su cuerpo hacia él y estaba casi segura de que iba a desplomarse en cuanto él se acercara más._

 _—Joven Agreste, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?._

 _Adrien soltó una carcajada fuerte mientras Marinette se daba un golpe en la frente. ¿En serio?_

 _—Pues vivo aquí, justo frente a tu apartamento, sabes, nos vimos hoy por la mañana, no pensé que me olvidaras tan rápido. —en su rostro se formó un puchero de burla y ella se sintió aún más nerviosa si se podía._

 _—Lo siento, he estado un poco distraída, la preparación me trae vuelta loca._

 _—Si tú quieres te puedo invitar un café, hablar un rato y..._

 _—No, gracias —interrumpió Marinette—quizá después._

 _Al entrar en su apartamento, expulsó todo el aire que podían sus pulmones, Adrien le elevaba al mundo rosado que más quería, con resignación entró a su bañera aún con ropa, abrió el grifo y espero ahogar una vez más su desdicha._

 _Ella estaba enamorada del modelo._

* * *

 _Desde algunos días atrás, un sujeto enmascarado amenazaba con atacar a París, ya había liberado 2 bombas en Inglaterra, poco sabían si sus advertencias serían reales, lo cierto era que aquel hombre les parecía el sujeto más desquiciado que pudiera haber en la historia. ¿Por qué no lo habían arrestado ya? Su identidad era desconocida, e interfería en las comunicaciones un día antes y un día después de sus ataques,con puntos de referencia distintos , imposible para las autoridades encontrarlo. Algo positivo era que solamente se limitaba a Europa._

 _Marinette servía café los fines de semana en la panadería de sus padres, esa tarde toda la ciudad se encontraba tensa, no había mucha gente, pero lo que ella menos quería,era estar en su apartamento. Contra el aviso que aquél hombre ya había lanzado, Marinette estaba ahí junto a sus padres._

 _Una bomba, LA BOMBA cayó en el 12 de la Calle Gotlib, dos muertos, un herido._

 _Según Marinette recuerda, una luz roja atravesó el techo, todo pasó dolorosamente lento, fragmentos de cristales volaron sin una dirección exacta, su cuerpo fue rodeado por una onda única de Mariquitas, pero nadie, ni nada salvó a sus padres._


	6. Zeta

**_Miraculous no es de mi propiedad, pero esta obra es de mi autoria._**

* * *

 ** _ADRIEN_**

 _Siempre viviendo a la sombra de su padre, siendo un hombre exitoso y él con lo poco que podía ofrecer. Alegre fue su vida cuando salió de esa fría mansión, lugar donde no hacía más que intentar mantenerse respirando, y mirando cómo su padre se ocultaba en su habitación o su oficina, evitándose, como si fueran veneno puro el uno para el otro._

 _Llegar a los apartamentos, conocer a la azabache de bonitos ojos, poder sentirse libre. La vida le mostraba horizontes más apacibles para él. Podía incluso ver a su mejor amiga cada vez que podía. Eso lo completaba, definitivamente._

* * *

 _—¿Qué se supone que quieres que le diga a tu padre? Estás bien así, no creo que debas decirle más._

 _—Lo sé, Chloé, sólo que, algunas veces me enfurece tanto no poder demostrar lo fuerte que soy, y aunque haga todo lo que pueda, no es suficiente, ni para mí, mucho menos para él._

* * *

 _Durante el camino en ascensor, se dio perfecta cuenta de lo dependiente que era a la opinión de su padre, aún sin que éste fuera dueño de su vida._

 _El timbre molesto que sonó, lo sacó de sus pensamientos, para fijar su vista finalmente en la pequeña muchacha que caminaba con lentitud. Era lo más bello que él podría apreciar eternamente. Pero para ella, él no parecía ser suficiente._

 _Todas las noches entraba a su apartamento y pensaba en las cosas que había hecho mal, ella no era para él y quizá debía hacerse a la idea de que nunca, jamás iba a verlo justo como él la veía._

 _Aquella noche había estado dispuesto a hablarle de todo lo que sentía, el cómo mirarla tan sólo unos segundos desde el umbral de la puerta le sanaba el alma._  
 _Chloé llegó a ayudarlo como de costumbre._  
 _Pero las cosas no salieron como le hubieran gustado._

 _—Supongo que vienes a buscar a Adri — escuchó el joven mientras permanecía en el baño con las piernas temblando y la boca del estómago desbordando._

 _Salió en dirección a su puerta principal y lo que vio en los ojos de Marinette, le quebró el espíritu. La chica lucía hermosa, perfecta como sólo ella, pero su mirada,oh esos dulces ojos de mar, le estrellaron decepción total._

 _Recordó entonces su aspecto actual, y que combinado con la presencia de su amiga, no daba buena impresión._  
 _La miró marcharse con la mandíbula tensa. Sus sentidos se traumatizaron tratando de entender qué había sucedido con exactitud._

 _Chloé tampoco sabía lo que sucedía, la chica parecía bastante animada cuando la vio llegar, pero en cuanto ella abrió la boca, un dolor se posó en su persona. Sin pensarlo un poco más, Adrien se vistió y tomando sus cosas, se dirigió a la puerta frente a la suya._

 _—Marinette, Marinette —gritaba mientras golpeaba la puerta con fuerza._

 _Del departamento salió Nino, su mejor amigo, y novio de la amiga de Marinette, le sonrió con pena y salió completamente de la habitación._

 _—Viejo, no sé lo que hiciste, pero lo hiciste mal — mencionó el moreno._  
 _—No hice nada, ella vio a Chloé, se hizo alguna idea equivocada, sabes que las cosas son diferentes—suspiró— necesito hablar con ella._

* * *

 _La marca Gabriel's había organizado una pasarela para la línea juvenil de la temporada, el lugar era precisamente el Colegio Françoise Dupont, todos parecían disfrutar la gala, excepto una persona._

 _Adrien permanecía sentado en una de las mesas principales, resultaba ser el representante de la marca , aunque su padre le había exigido que no fuera a la gala , él se había comprometido a asistir con su mejor amiga . Se amargaba el pecho aún más , los ojos se le cerraban de manera violenta , se sentía estúpido por lo que había pasado con Marinette apenas días atrás , se sentía aún peor cuando escuchó que se encontraba en la lista de heridos en el atentado del día anterior._

 _¿Cómo se supone que la vería a la cara si es que eso volvía a pasar ?_

 _No podía, no después de verla llorar , no cuando mientras había intentado darle su paraguas afuera del apartamento , ella lo vio con rencor y corrió bajo la picante lluvia._

 _Una vez más el licor atravesado su garganta, el pecho impidiendo su respiración mientras que se contraía dentro de él, su pulso irregular, sus sudorosos dedos, sus lágrimas ocasionando cosquilleo en sus mejillas , dejó de preocuparse, comenzó a hundirse , y todo pasó velozmente._

 _Logró salvar a Chloé, uniéndose así con ella a la lista de desaparecidos._


	7. Eta

_**Miraculous no es de mi propiedad, pero esta obra es de mi autoria.**_

* * *

 _La ciudad de París había caído en una completa obscuridad. Muy pocos ciudadanos habían podido salvarse, todos temían de lo que podía pasar, los pocos que aún seguían luchando eran guiados por un joven doctor y su esposa._

* * *

 _El terrorífico hombre, conocido públicamente como Hawk Moth, amenazaba con lanzar una tercera,cuarta y hasta quinta bomba, eso alteraba un poco el ambiente de la bella ciudad del amor. Ante tal descontrol, los líderes más poderosos del mundo se unieron una única vez, intentando llegar a un acuerdo con aquél sádico sujeto. Trato al que se negó rotundamente, ninguna de las propuestas que se presentaron llamó su atención, de hecho lo hizo enfurecer aún más, y eso se vio reflejado en sus siguientes ataques. Uno de ellos terminando con la vida del Príncipe Ali, del reino de Achu. Iniciando así, la guerra de Miraculous, nombre que después se le dio a lo que era París._

 _Tras la muerte de Príncipe y de algunas otras figuras importantes como lo fue el diseñador Gabriel Agreste, quien fue dado por muerto tras desaparecer desde el primer atentado. La ONU y otras organizaciones mundiales intentaron ayudar a los pocos sobrevivientes. Hecho que se volvió imposible, la ahora ciudad de Miraculous, había desaparecido._  
 _No se registraba en ningún mapa._  
 _Y cualquier intento de acercamiento terminaba en una desaparición similar a la de la ciudad._

 _Miraculous simplemente se olvidó._

 _Hawk Moth se había vuelto el gobernante de la ciudad de Miraculous, estaba en busca de algo, y lo encontraría, manipulando al pueblo, matando. Más que respeto, se había ganado el miedo de la gente, y con ello su supuesta "lealtad". Excepto, la resistencia._

 _La resistencia, liderados por Félix Fu y su esposa, Bridgette. Ambos con los conocimientos suficientes como para adivinar con exactitud lo que el obscuro hombre quería. Tenían un grupo de jóvenes (más que nada) a su cuidado. Entre ellos, Adrien Agreste y Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ambos sobrevivientes a los primeros dos ataques en París._

 _El temor a perderse los llevo a la locura, locura que se vio curada cuando se vieron por primera vez, después de meses de darse por muertos. Eran los hijos predilectos de Dios, decía Bridgette._

 _Félix los había entrenado, les había mostrado el uso adecuado de las armas y les había enseñado de historia, cosas que él decía que les servirían y a las cuales ellos no les encontraban sentido._

 _Con el embarazo de Bridgette, Félix dejó a Marinette y Adrien a cargo de la resistencia, él y su mujer se retiraron a las montañas, después de una extraña calma que se vivió, dando a entender la paz en la ciudad._

 _No se oyó más de Hawk Moth._

* * *

 _Adrien y Marinette, conocidos ahora como Chat Noir y Ladybug cuidaban a la ciudad de Miraculous, tarea que se les vio fácil al recibir ayuda de unos antiguos amuletos que Félix y su mujer les habían dado. dichos artefactos les proporcionaban unos misteriosos poderes que se complementaban para funcionar. Él poseía el poder de la destrucción, terminaba con toda amenaza que llegara. Y ella poseía el poder de crear cosas, cualquier objeto que le ayudara a terminar en definitiva con sus enemigos._

 _Un par de años pasaron y las cosas se complicaron. El agua comenzó a faltar, el alimento desapareció, los mutantes surgieron._

 _A algunos no les parecía la administración de Marinette y Adrien, se fueron y comenzó una nueva disputa, ahora entre las propias bandas de la resistencia._

 _Pero hubo algo, un quiebre, la separación de la madre resistencia._

* * *

 _—Esto no está funcionando, la comida se termina cada vez más rápido, my lady._

 _—Lo sé, gatito, pero no puedo hacer mucho, los chicos no están listos para salir a cazar, Jean dice que aún no dominan las armas pesadas._

 _—Pero, Marinette, no se trata de las bestias, se trata de las otras pandillas, ellos terminan con nuestros recursos y nosotros no hacemos nada, debemos luchar, acabar con ellos._

 _—Eso no está bien y lo sabes._

 _—Pero, ¿Por qué?_

 _—Porque entre esos a los que quieres matar, aún están nuestros amigos, nuestros compañeros, familia. No podemos hacer eso, Adrien._

 _— La única familia, lo único que me importa, murió hace 2 años._

 _—Así fue siempre, lo entiendo._

 _La chica se retiró del lugar, se sentía triste sabiendo que ella no bastaba para alegrar al rubio, ella no era nada, sin embargo, él lo era todo, su principio y fin._

* * *

 _Cuando Adrien mató a aquél hombre sin querer, Marinette no lo soportó más, el dolor le hizo creer todo lo que aquellos que negaban su relación le dijeron, ella simplemente ya no podía._

 _—Es mejor que te vayas, Adrien —soltó la azulina con dolor._

 _El equipo los miraba atentamente, sabían que recientemente discutían por todo, y esa noche, cuando Adrien mató al chico de la otra pandilla, todos quedaron impactados, Chloé, Nino y hasta Alya entendían que había sido un accidente, lo sabían mejor que nadie, pues eran quienes velaban por el sueño del rubio, quien recientemente tenía pesadillas. Despertaba a media noche, lloraba por lo sucedido y el dolor en el pecho no le permitía conciliar el sueño nuevamente, aunque sus amigos creían que si. Chloé acariciaba su cabello con lentitud, sabía que su amigo era bueno, era el chico con el corazón más puro, le dolía su dolor._

 _El muchacho apretó la mandíbula cuando escuchó aquellas palabras de su novia, empuñaba con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaba blancos, en cualquier momento se soltaría a llorar, lo sentía por el doloroso nudo en su garganta._

 _—Cómo puedes decir que lo amas, si ni siquiera te atreves a ayudarlo, si no sabes lo que le pasa—gritó Chloé colérica._

 _—Chloé, basta — susurró Nathaniel a su lado._

 _—No, no me voy a detener, es injusto. No has estado una sola noche con él —le apuntó la rubia con el dedo — no te has preocupado ni un poco en como se siente, sólo te importa quedar bien ante los que proteges, a Adrien se lo está arrastrando esa maldita suerte que se carga y tú no te has acercado si quiera a preguntarle cómo se siente—tomó la mano de Adrien y caminó lejos de Marinette— Si él se va, yo me voy, porque no te necesita, no cuando lo único que le provocas es dolor._

 _Ambos caminaron en dirección a la salida de la guarida, ella con la furia saliendo de sus poros y él con el sufrimiento por la indiferencia de la mujer que creía lo mejor que le había pasado._

 _—Equipo, retirada —susurró Marinette con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, todos entraron a la guarida, excepto Nino, Sabrina, Alix, Iván, Mylène y Aurore. Todos siguieron a Adrien y Chloé, formaron un nuevo equipo, una nueva familia. Tiempo después conocieron a Juleka. Y aunque no lo quisieran así, inició una lucha._

 _Le bugs vs. Le Chatons._

 _Y entonces, Hawk Moth regresó._

* * *

 **Y listo, quedaron los tres capítulos del pasado de los protagonistas, es muy rápido, y quizá simple, pero sumando mi nula capacidad de escritura, y el hecho de que todo se da con el tiempo, no pude hacer mucho, perdonen.**

 **Quería sacar esto ya, porque sino nunca iba a poder.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, sino, pueden dejar alguna sugerencia (de preferencia larga porque sino me la paso por las axilas) o teoría, o lo que sea, yo lo leo con gusto. (:**

 **Pueden seguirme también en cualquiera de mis redes sociales como Cjdelarge, procuro contestar a lo que pregunten.**

 **También pueden leer mis otras historias, que pues, están padre.**

 **Bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima.**


	8. Theta

_**Miraculous no es de mi propiedad, pero esta obra es de mi autoria.**_

* * *

—Volviste,Campeón —le sonrió Adrien, para apretar aún más el cuerpo del pequeño.

El niño no terminaba de recobrar el sentido, su cuerpo se sentía dormido casi en su totalidad, como si su espíritu se hubiese escapado de su cuerpo, buscando la eternidad, mientras su material desaparecía poco a poco de la tierra para finalmente ser olvidado. Como polvo volando alrededor, sin una ruta concreta, Plagg entendía que aquello que había soñado,

era más que una epifanía de segundos, era una especie de predicción, también entendía que algo tenía que hacer para que la lucha entre esas personas terminara, lastimosamente, eso no le correspondía.

Con todo y la inundación de preguntas e ideas que rondaban su cabeza, el niño dejo caer su cuerpo sobre la mullida cama en donde se encontraba, sus extremidades se habían vuelto flácidas pero con un peso muerto. Los adultos ahí presentes se asustaron ante la acción del pequeño huésped, toda impresión se vio callada en cuanto su pecho se movió, señal de un proceso de respiración exitoso.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y sonrió ampliamente, miró hacia su hermana y luego a ambos jóvenes participantes también de su sueño.

—Me asusté mucho, señorita Marinette.

La sonrisa de la muchacha se ensanchó, cualquier temor que le hubiese hecho pasar un mal rato anteriormente, se había marchado. Abrazó al niño también recibiendo una mirada compasiva del Agreste.

Él no tenía mucho que decir, había llegado ahí para exigirle a Marinette que cuidaran al pequeño y lo cierto es que estuvieron a nada de perderlo. Juleka le había pedido, no, le había exigido que cuidaran a ese niño, él y su hermana eran la única alternativa para terminar con el caos al que ahora llamaban vida.

—Me alegra que te encuentres bien, pequeño. Le has dado un susto de muerte a M-Ladybug— Titubeó lo último.

El niño miró ahora detalladamente al rubio,notaba leves cicatrices entre su cuello y su barbilla y esas ojeras tan profundas que sólo podían compararse a las de Marinette. Sin embargo,él le transmitía una completa paz, como si las palabras de su padre, como si él mismo lo empujara a quedarse junto al junto al joven. Pero su mirada no mostraba más que confusión , lo vio llegar, sí pero ¿qué hacía él ahí?

— Lo siento— volvió a hablar el rubio — Nunca me puedo presentar correctamente, soy Adrien , Adrien...

— Agreste— Farfulló alguien más entrando a la habitación— y debes irte, ya.

Adrien miró con recelo cómo Jean abrazaba a la mujer que más amaba en la vida , como si le perteneciera, como si fueran el uno para el otro. Marinette no hizo más que bajar la mirada, entre el reciente acontecimiento y todo lo de los últimos días lo que menos quería era ver a aquellos dos pelear como les gustaba.

— Vamos, Adrien, te acompaño a la puerta— pronunció la lider.

* * *

—Se suponía que Juleka ya no tenía esa clase de visiones.

—Eso era, pero ayer por la tarde cayó al suelo tal como lo hizo el niño, pero dejó una mezcla sobre su mesa y fue lo que utilizamos para reanimarla.

—¿Cómo sabías lo que contenía la mezcla?

—Ella me lo dijo antes de salir para acá, dijo que en nuestro tiempo podía confundirse con una condición médica, pero es más que eso, por eso el último ingrediente, era una pizca de mi Cataclysm, ya sabes, para "acabar" con la crisis.

Los jóvenes llevaban mucho tiempo platicando a las afueras de la guardia de Le bugs, la brisa piqueteaba en sus rostros provocando minúsculas cortadas a causa de su acidez. Marinette veía el mundo tras los ojos de Adrien, aún después de tantos años, él seguía pareciéndole magia. Y Adrien, bueno él simplemente seguía amándola.

—Marinette, yo...

— No, Adrien— irrumpió la mujer— No tienes nada que decir y será mejor que te vayas ya.

— Sólo me gustaría hacerte entender que jamás debiste alejarte de mí—susurró con dolor

— Tenía que hacerlo, tú dejaste de amarme.

— No, My lady, te equivocas , sino he dejado de respirar, ¿qué te hace creer que dejaría de hacer algo aún más importante para mí?

Y el dolor los consumía , quemaba en ellos la idea de volver a ser lo que un día fueron , ese eterno deseo o la necedad de la costumbre.

Quería, debía, necesitaba tocarla, sentir su fino cabello deslizar por sus dedos como agua, como la noche se desvanece al llegar el día , porque eso eran ellos,la luna y el sol, la alegría y la perdición.

Un beso, una sola brasa destructora y volverían a ser lo que un día tanto habían anhelado.

—Marinette, amor te estaba buscando, el niño ya se encuentra mucho mejor

 _ **Pero ya no eclipsaban más.**_

—Sí, gracias, Jean.

El muchacho tomó su mano y le dio un tronado beso, Adrien miraba todo con dolor, con recuerdo. La sonrisa que soltó fue de ironía, mientras su alma se quebraba.

—Bueno, Magicien Maléfique, Ladybug, espero me despidan de todos, fue un placer visitarlos y por favor —mencionó dirigiéndose a la lider —considera lo que te dije, todo lo que te dije.

La presencia del carismático chico se marchó impulsada con su arma, un báculo muy adelantado que podía manejar como quisiera.

Aún en su camino tropezaba a causa del dolor en su pecho, es decir ¿Cómo puedes estar tranquilo cuando pierdes en sólo unos segundos lo más valioso para ti?

La vista la tenía nublada, aún con el pasar de los años no podía conciliar el sueño, su salud iba en deterioro y eso hablando físicamente. Emocionalmente se sentía derrotado. Pero hay una sola cosa que a Adrien lo mantiene cuerdo.

—Señor Chat Noir, ya regresó —gritaron los niños al unísono cuando presenciaron la llegada de su héroe.

* * *

 **Y acabó, no tengo mucho que decir respecto a por qué tardé tanto, pasé por malos momentos, es todo. No quiero atormentarlas con eso.**

 **Nube de invierno :Me alegra que te guste, efectivamente me ando basando en los ovas de Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations (? Son mi cosa favorita del mundo. Era una broma, nunca me paso los comentarios por nada xd, siempre los valoro mucho y me animan a seguir.**  
 **La muerte de sus padres era necesaria, tengo material, sí lo sé, me lo pensé mucho para hacerlo y claro que tengo planeados muchos más capítulos claves.**  
 **Siempre estoy dispuesta a leer todo lo que comentes.**  
 **...**  
 **Chicas, sí así lo desean pueden pasarse por mis demás historias bien cutre pero hechas con lofff.**

 **También les ofrezco entrar a la obra con el título de "Donaciones"**

 **Tengo planes de otras historias... Bueno, bye.**

 **Cualquier cosa acepto sus mensajes y comentarios en mis redes, todas con el nombre CjDeLarge.**


	9. Iota

**Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad, pero la historia es de mi autoria**

* * *

 _Pero hay una sola cosa que a Adrien lo mantiene cuerdo._

 _—Señor Chat Noir, ya regresó —gritaron los niños al unísono cuando presenciaron la llegada de su héroe ._

Adrien amaba a los niños, ¿y cómo no? ellos eran todo lo que él nunca pudo ser. Eran alegres, hacían todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para mejorar la situación , aún sino la entendían bien, ahí estaban ellos.

—Yo pensaba que estaba herido porque tardó mucho —mencionó una pequeña.  
—No lo molestes, Annie, él es poderoso, claro que iba a regresar—mencionó un niño con orgullo.  
—Herido de su corazón, tonto —la niña miró nuevamente al rubio, pudo notar en él tristeza y un fuerte temor, abrazó a Adrien y él recibió el gesto sin entender el propósito principal de éste. —eres el héroe más fuerte...

Héroe ¿Era realmente un héroe? Había asesinado a un hombre años atrás, había hecho sufrir a tanta gente contra la que peleaba, había herido más que nadie a la mujer que amaba, no estaba seguro de que siguiera mereciendo tal título.

—La señorita Antibug nos dijo que estarías en una misión secreta, Chat Noir.

—Bueno, yo...

— Y así fue—irrumpió la rubia —ahora dejen descansar a Adrien, vamos.

Quería también a su mejor amiga, ella era también su mano derecha, confiaba en ella como en nadie y le agradecía mucho más de lo que su cuerpo podía.

—Y tú, vamos que te esperan—Volvió a hablar la mujer.

Se encaminaron al despacho del joven, ahí esperaba sentado y con seriedad su mejor amigo, Nino. Se saludaron con cortesía y luego el Agreste hijo dejó caer su cuerpo de golpe contra su silla tras su escritorio.  
Chloé sirvió un poco de licor en vasos diferentes con el fin de volver aquello un poco más íntimo, Adrien tomó el suyo y de inmediato lo hizo el moreno también.  
—¿Qué tal todo?— cuestionó Nino.  
—Pues ellos no son los responsables de las bombas recientes, y efectivamente los niños son los que vio Juleka, supongo que hablaré con Ladybug para poder resguardarlos en algún lugar neutral.  
—¿Los viste, no es así? —sacó de inmediato la rubia—¿Cómo están?

El rubio asintió.  
Nino golpeó la mesa con furia, quería mucho a su mejor amigo pero hay cosas que uno no puede soportar...

—Eres un imbécil, Adrien Agreste, Nosotros hemos sacrificando mucho por ti, hemos dejado nuestro hogar, a la gente que queríamos y tú...—suspiró — Sí no te alejas de ella, como nosotros hasta ahora lo hemos hecho no lograremos nada.  
Tras decir aquello, Nino salió de la habitación, Adrien miró todo con seriedad y luego se soltó a llorar, los ojos le picaron resultados del sudor acumulado en su rostro y la mugre en sus manos al tallarse la cara con impotencia.

—¿Recuerdas cuando caías de la bicicleta y llorabas tanto que yo tenía que fingir que igual lo hacía?—Chloé seguía a su lado, como siempre. El rubio dejó de sollozar e igual que un niño pequeño la miró atentamente esperando a que siguiera hablando. —Luego tu mamá llegaba y nos ofrecía caramelos, en ese entonces podíamos correr con tranquilidad por las calles, brincar en las lagunas de agua que se formaban tras la intensa lluvia de verano, bailar al son de las hojas en otoño,huir del invierno y brincar entre el polen primaveral.

—Desde entonces has estado conmigo, y eso te lo agradezco, Chloé.

—¿Cómo está él, Adri? ¿Cómo está Nathaniel? — la pregunta le había clavado dolor en lo más profundo, él sabia sobre todo aquello a lo que su amiga había tenido que renunciar por él, primero la comodidad de su casa al solidarizarse a su lado, luego el amor de su padre y finalmente tuvo que dejar al amor de su vida durante aquellos tiempos tan fríos y desolados. Sin duda respetaba a Chloé Bourgeois, ella era excepcional.

—Chloé,lo siento tanto— titubeó Adrien.

Se soltó a llorar nuevamente pero ahora arropado en los brazos de la mujer, entonces recordó todos aquellos días, cuando Marinette y él discutían por la falta de comida, cuando él tenía esos horribles deseos de matar, cuando la azabache lo corrió, lo repudió, cuando dejó de amarlo. Lloró y lloró como no lo hacía hace ocho años, lloró como no lo hizo desde que la locura lo invadía por las noches antes y después de matar a ese inocente hombre, lloró porque no le quedaba más había perdido todo, a todos, menos a Chloé Bourgeois y aún así sabía que la rubia no soportaría aquello por tanto tiempo.

—Está bien,Adrien, todo está bien—masajeó su espalda suavemente para luego apartarlo y mirarlo a los ojos ya con seriedad—mejor hablemos ya del informe que me llegó hace unas horas—Adrien asintió y la miró atentamente —las tropas que estaban en el norte hallaro algunas anomalías y se llegó a la conclusión de que cerca se puede encontrar una muy fuerte amenaza, además me comentan que destruyeron uno de los recintos,pero encontraron a un grupo de Le bugs que igualmente sufrieron ataques, no pudieron ser ellos.

—Efectivamente no fueron ellos —habló más tranquilo el jefe —Hablé con Alya y ella me confirmó haber recibido ataques recientemente, igual por bombas y eso me temo que sólo significa una cosa...

—Nos encontró —susurró Chloé.

* * *

 **Éste** **capítulo es muy pequeño y sin ningún corte temporal porque se los debía y he estado trabajando en otras cosas, además pronto entraré en tiempos de evaluación y lo que menos quiero es descuidarlos.**

 **Es mi capítulo favorito porque por vez primera vemos un poco de la relación entre Adrien y Chloé... Nino está un poco molesto pero eso lo sabremos después, por el momento es todo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado igual saben que pueden dejar cualquier opinión/recomendación /queja en su comentario o review.**  
 **También me pueden seguir en cualquiera de mis redes sociales con el nombre de "CjDeLarge"**  
 **Pueden unirse al grupo de Facebook del que soy moderadora y en el cual tenemos una campaña super importante "Escribe y Dibuja Miraculous Ladybug" además darle Like a la página con el mismo nombre.**  
 **Pueden leer mis otras historias también que andan por ahí en mi perfil... ❤**

 **Bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima.**


	10. Kappa

**_Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad, pero la historia es de mi autoria_**

* * *

El anochecer en París era lo más hermoso que cualquiera podría presenciar, el cielo de un azul profundo pero brillante por los astros salpicados en tan bello lienzo,la brisa húmeda que daba luz al rocío en el césped, las calles largas y bien cuidadas,ahora siendo la ciudad de Miraculous parecía un poco más lúgubre, casi crudo.

Los edificios en pie eran pocos, los escombros estaban repletos de vidrios rotos y viejas pertenencias de los ciudadanos ya casi extintos por las lluvias ácidas.

Las construcciones grandes como puentes y catedrales permanecían tan fuertes como el primer día de su inauguración. Una de ellas, Notre-Dame.

Después de la visita de Adrien, Ladybug había estado distante, pensaba con detenimiento las palabras salidas de la boca del rubio y por supuesto éstas no dejaban su mente concentrarse en lo que exponía su equipo. Asentía de vez en cuando, estuviera de acuerdo o no, sólo quería salir de ahí.

En cuanto el escenario nocturno cayó, y todos fueron a dormir, Marinette salió de la guarida burlando a Le Gamer, quien era la vigilancia de esa noche.

Se escabulló junto a las estrellas con saltos certeros y buena puntería, a toda prisa corrió como el viento helado de entonces para caer en aquella esplendorosa iglesia. El relieve que rozaba con los dedos, seguía tan polvoso como el día anterior, y el anterior, y todas las noches que llegaba ahí. Los vitrales seguían igual de rotos y dejaban pasar la luz de la luna tímida de esos días. Sus sollozos comenzaron a musicalizar el tan desolado lugar.

Podía sentirse libre, podía olvidar todo a su alrededor, volvía a soñar con esas tardes en las que veía a su fiel vecino, cuando imaginaba una vida entera a su lado. Cuando veía a Alya más seguido, a Nino escuchar su alegre música, a sus padres. Cayó de lágrimas quemantes se deslizaban por sus mejillas, y los hipeos hacían parecer que sufriría un ataque de nervios. Quitó el guante que traía puesto en su mano derecha para apretar en un puño aquellos trozos coloridos de vidrio. Le dolía tanto, le dolía seguir viva y no poder lograr nada. Ejerció la suficiente presión para marcar sus palma sin hacerla sangrar. Era cobarde, estúpida y cobarde.

Como todas las noches volvio a escuchar las inhalaciones cortadas por la sorpresa, se levantó y sacudió sus piernas para mirar nuevamente por los agujeros en el techo.

Sonrió y suspiró largo.

—Siempre me siento aquí y empiezo a orar a un ser del que no estoy segura que siga creyendo, y tú aquí —empuñó su mano no herida — sin convencerme de que todo estará bien, porque te ocultas y sé que no vuelves más— las lágrimas volvieron a surgir y el nudo en su garganta la invitó a liberarse y gritar —¡Dime algo,Adrien!

La sombra habló.

—No tengo nada que decir, nunca sé qué decir. Por eso prefiero estar aquí y mirarte—se acercó a ella y acarició lentamente su rostro —eres tan hermosa.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Quería verte — sonrió —¿Tú que haces aquí?

—Deberías saberlo — soltó con ironía —vengo a orar.

—¿Para qué?

—Debo, necesito creer en algo, recordar. Si olvido, me olvidan y yo no quiero olvidar a nadie.

—Me has olvidado a mí.

—Creí en ti, eras importante, ahora solo vienes a reírme cuando yo vengo a llorarte. Todas las noches es igual.

—Te equivocas, siempre vengo a saber de ti, oír tu voz, sentir tu alma viva, no vengo a reírte, vengo a amarte.

—Adrien —irrumpió.

—Por favor, Mari, necesito tu ayuda, estamos en sentir nuevamente la fuerza de aquel hombre. Félix me lo dijo y sé que Bridgette también te avisó a ti, quiere el Alf...

—¡No Adrien, cállate! —gritó— Eso no es real, no existe, date cuenta que todo ésto es obra de un demente,un terrorista que busca venganza de algo imposible y desconocido para nosotros, no de la magia de nadie, ésto no existe, olvídalo, debemos hacer nuestras vidas y alejarnos. Como hasta ahora, como hasta siempre. Vete.

—Marinette, no lo entiendes, él tiene a papá, sé que lo tiene y lo necesito, los necesito, te necesito.

—Adrien, no sigas—lloró aún más.

—Mari, Hawk Moth nos encontró, y quiere al Alfa y al Omega. Quiere a los niños y no podemos permitirlo.

* * *

 _ **Hoy está super corto porque me dio flojera escribir más y realmente ésta parte solo trataba de eso, si pelea en el Notre Dame.**_

 _ **Ando de berrinche porque Adrien Agreste es un pillo, como sea.**_

 _ **Saben que pueden seguirme en mis redes con el nombre CJDELARGE.**_

 _ **También les recomiendo leer.**_

 _ **"Epílogo de una guerra :Patroclea" de DA-Flores está muy buena si les gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con la corriente/época clásica. No es del fandom, pero pasan un buen rato.**_

 _ **Bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima.**_


	11. Lambda

**«Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad,pero la historia es de mi autoria»**

Después del encuentro con Adrien en Notre Dame, Marinette había optado por no volver a pisar el lugar, consciente de que el rubio la interceptaría y haría creer cosas que ella había decidido olvidar.

Como por instinto, el rubio había hecho lo mismo. No volvió a la catedral sabiendo bien que la muchacha no iría por él, lo evitaría. Deseó brindarle paz y al final ninguno volvió. Dando así oportunidad a otra historia.

Los meses habían pasado y Ladybug se había concentrado en otros asuntos, los ataques con bombas habían cesado y eso la dejaba pensativa. La última vez que había empezado así, seres queridos y cientos de inocentes habían muerto. La caza de esa semana se estaba planeando, había un mutante al que habían estado vigilando por días, no era temporada así que la bestia haría un gran cambio en la situación.

La estrategia era bastante sencilla, todos la perseguirían para que Jean y Marinette atacaran con las ballestas. Las flechas estarían envenenadas por lo que debían concentrarse en dar al nervio y no contaminar la carne.

Marinette observaba los planos del arco, todos incluido el pequeño Plagg aportaban ideas para acorralar al ser. Alya se acercó a su amiga ofreciendo una caliente bebida.

—¿Debería preocuparme? — preguntó la morena.

—No lo creo, no es una bestia tan grande, además con los punteros estoy segura de que Jean dará en el sitio exacto.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso, Dupain—suspiró— Estás bastante extraña desde lo que pasó con Adrien y de eso ya bastantes meses ¿Pasó algo que tenga que saber?

—Todo bien, Aly.

Marinette dejó el vaso lleno nuevamente sobre uno de los mesones de la sala, comenzó a caminar fuera de ella cuando Rose abrió la puerta de pronto con Tikki en brazos.

—Ladybug, la buscan —le anunció Rose.

Marinette se tensó de inmediato y pasó saliva colocándose recta en su sitio, asintió una vez y Rose abrió aún más la puerta dejando ver al invitado.

Todos giraron dejando sus planes en la mesa y contemplaron a una joven pelinegra de tez apiñonada.

—Reflekta — soltó Marinette relajada.

—Buenas tardes, Le bugs —saludó— Ladybug — hizo reverencia.

—¿Qué le trae por aquí, Reflekta? — preguntó Nathaniel quien se situó junto a Marinette.

—¿Tuviste alguna otra visión? —preguntó Marinette asustada.

—Las tengo todos los días, sólo depende de cuán interesantes me parezcan para saber si intervengo o no — sonrió a la azabache — pero me temo que hoy no es el caso, vengo a darles buenas nuevas.

Estiró el brazo en dirección al grupo y de entre su capa se asomó un pergamino. Ladybug lo miró con detenimiento, era de un color beige muy bonito, estaba enrollado con un listón dorado y un sello de cera de un par de alianzas. Nathaniel lo tomó con delicadeza y se deshizo del pequeño moño.

—Adrien Agreste y Chloé Bourgeois les invitan cordialmente a la celebración nupcial... —Marinette se tensó y a Nathaniel se le quebró la voz.

Alya arrebató el papel ante la sorpresa de sus dos compañeros y retomó la lectura.

—Adrien Agreste y Chloé Bourgeois les invitan cordialmente a la celebración nupcial de sus dos miembros del grupo Le Chatons: Ivan Bruel, Mylène Haprèle.—terminó.

—¿Boda?— preguntó Alix— ¿con las cosas así?

—Por eso mismo, porque las cosas están así—miró Juleka nuevamente a la líder— nos gustaría que particularmente usted nos acompañe, Ladybug. Será en Notre Dame.

—Not-Notre Dame—susurró —Lo pensaré— sonrió.

De entre los jóvenes se asomó el pequeño Plagg.

—Omega — soltó Reflekta. Ladybug miró con detenimiento al niño y se perdió en sus recuerdos.

—Mari, Hawk Moth nos encontró, y quiere al Alfa y al Omega. Quiere a los niños y no podemos permitirlo.

Sin darse cuenta la muchacha se marchó y ella quedó perdida en su mente. Miró a Nathaniel pensante y se colgó de su brazo en modo de apoyo.

—Quiero ir, quiero verla. —ella asintió a su pelirrojo amigo.

—Lo sé, Nath.

El vestido que portaba era de un vino quemado precioso, se ajustaba a su cuerpo como el traje que usaba en las batallas. Tenía una larga abertura que iba de su muslo hacia abajo, un abrigo obscuro cubría el escote de su espalda y su cabello al costado le daba más bien un aire sensual.

—Estás preciosa —le habló Jean recargado en el marco de la puerta. Ella sonrió dulce y tomó su mano para finalmente salir de la guarida.

El grupo de Le bugs y los pocos ciudadanos de la guarida se encaminaron en unas vagonetas viejas, todos parecían animados de la situación, arreglados y perfumados para la ocasión.

Llegando a Notre Dame soltaron suspiros de ilusión. El lugar estaba restaurado, tan limpio y hermoso como en sus tiempos mozos. Los preciosos vitrales hacían rebotar los rayos del sol en destellos de cientos de colores que pintaban los rostros de los asistentes.

Marinette iba del brazo de Jean al igual que Aurore del de Adrien. Cuando ambas miradas, esmeralda y zafiro se encontraron, una revolución de sentimientos explotaron en el aire provocando en ellos la incomodidad.

Dentro del templo todos sentados en las largas bancas color ocre escuchaban atentos la ceremonia, a las chicas les brillaban los ojos mientras los hombres se sentían afortunados de estar donde estaban.

Ivan y Mylène se habían conocido en la adolescencia, su amor había prosperado incluso en los tiempos de la guerra. Cuando los bandos se habían separado no dudaron en irse juntos y fue entonces cuando se percataron de que jamás iban a poder vivir sin el otro. Eterno.

Adrien miraba de reojo a Marinette, sentía paz de verla tan hermosa, incluso estando acompañada de un imbecil como el mago. Giró el rostro y se encontró con unos preciosos ojos azul cielo, los mechones rubios en su flequillo pisaban su frente intentando alcanzar sus párpados, Aurore era una buena chica, siempre seguía sus ordenes y apoyaba cada una de sus decisiones.

—¿Se siente bien, señor? —preguntó Climatika a su acompañante. Agreste asintió y acarició su rostro con delicadeza.

La ceremonia culminó. Ivan Bruel, Mylène Haprèle estaban casados, eran marido y mujer. Los presentes aplaudían y se acercaban a ellos para felicitarlos, todos eran realmente felices.

Sospechosamente felices.

Los vidrios comenzaron a tronar, entonces la respiración de los invitados era lo único que se escuchaba. Uno, dos, tres segundos. La pared se partió y formó un hoyo en ésta, logrando percibir la destruida ciudad. Todos volaron por el aire impactando en los asientos,las demás paredes y los bustos de los santos en el recinto.

Dos siluetas se pararon frente a todos. Una mujer con un tocado brillante y un par de abanicos miraba con detenimiento el lugar, bajó un par de escalones del altar haciendo sonar sus tacones y arrastrando su túnica de igual brillo. Tras ella un hombre con pantalones rayados,botas altas y negras, en su espalda una guitarra oscura y la cinta con la que la detenía repleta de granadas.

Los habían encontrado.

Estaban desarmados así que no podían hacer mucho,

—Ladybug, Chat Noir entreguen el agua — gritaron apuntando sus armas contra los jóvenes, la guitarra ahora parecía ser una metralleta y los abanicos al abrirse dejaron salir unas agujas afiladas y largas que chorreaban un líquido verdoso. A punto de atacar, fueron interrumpidos por una tercera presencia.

Un hombre alto con una máscara grisácea y un traje púrpura llegó y miró a todos con impaciencia. Encontró a Marinette y a Adrien, una lluvia de mariposas blancas comenzó a invadir el lugar y a asustar a todos.

—Ladybug, Chat Noir me van a entregar el Alfa y Omega — gritó.

Entonces Plagg cayó inconsciente y Tikki soltó un grito ensordecedor.

 **Hawk Moth los había encontrado.**


End file.
